Elena
by writing-you-a-love-song
Summary: “Alec!” Elena squeaked as she ran and talked the dark-haired boy. Tumbling to the ground, Elena pressed her lips against Alec’s warm mouth. “Is there something you need to tell me Alexander?” A dark melodic voice spoke. -ONESHOT- PLEASE REVIEW!


"Jace Wayland," a silver voice rang in the midnight air. It's crispness hung on the edge of the gently falling snow.

Jace stopped walking; he held tight to Clary's hand. HE could feel her wince from his grip. Still, Jace only held tighter.

"Its been far too long," the voice sang again. This time Jace jerked Clary forward.

"Walk." Jace demanded pulling Clary's hand forward with one hand, and pushing her with the other.

"Ow, Jace!" Clary whispered. She stopped and ripped her hand from Jace's grasp. She methodically rubbed her throbbing hand.

"Sorry," Jace said glancing down at Clary's now-red hand.

"Come on now Jace, don't be rude."

Jace looked up and stopped breathing. Luke had told him not to come this way. She was gorgeous, perfect, and delicious. Her silky blonde hair was perfectly straight. Her body was beyond perfection – exactly proportioned. She would fit perfectly in his arms. The silver-voiced girl had a round, angelic face with large dark eyes that went on forever. She was so tempting, so much more than Clary…. CLARY!

Jace looked down at Clary's face as tears bubbled in her eyes. How long had he been staring?

The blonde giggled, "I'm Elena," she kept her distance. "Jace hasn't told me about you."

Jace hated this about Elena. She was so tempting, and yet, so genuine. He could kill her.

"I'm… I'm…" Clary stuttered.

"Oh! You must me Clary!" Elena smiled, "Alec wrote me and told me about you! I can't believe I didn't realize it!" Elena clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled some more, "I hear you keep Jace on his toes! About time he thought of someone other than himself." Elena beamed, more like radiated. She was too kind.

Jace glanced down at Clary's face. Her mouth hung open; her face was beet red. She was mortified. Jace could read it on her face.

"Clary?" Elena asked cocking her head to one side. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, she turned her attention to Jace, "Is something wrong?"

Clary started sobbing, and Jace rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Clary, he just couldn't handle her emotions. They mad no sense. With little effort, Jace hauled Clary's slumped form into his arms.

"_C'mon,"_ He thought to Elena; she followed. And they walked, not saying a word to each other. They only listened to Clary's sobs.

It started drizzling as soon as they reached the Institution. Jace glided up the stairs, said the Angel Prayer, and slipped through the doors.

"Uh, Jace?" Elena's voice rang like bells in Jace's ears. "You have to invite me in…" She stood in the doorway.

Jace had expected her to look upset, but she only smiled. The perfect girl, Jace thought to himself. A large sob from Clary brought him back to reality.

"Oh, god Elena I'm so sorry. Please come in." Jace said. He quickly turned on his heels and headed towards Clary's room. As he laid his girlfriend on her bed, Elena asked a question.

"Where's Max?"

Jace looked at Elena's gorgeous face. She'd always adored Jace's annoying little "step-brother." She was the only one who could control him. And Max had loved her just as much. When Elena left, Max had cried for days.

"Elena," Jace stepped forward, there was so much to tell. He picked up Elena's tiny wrist. He pushed her warm hand against his cheek and showed her. Jace showed her everything from the very first day he met Clary, to the second he'd heard Elena's voice earlier tonight. When he was done, he dropped her hand. He loved this about Elena. Her sight from the Angel allowed anyone to show her anything this way; no words ever had to be spoken.

"Oh Jace," Elena threw her arms around his muscled form, resisting the urge to knot her fingers in his hair and kiss him. "I should've been here. I should've helped… I'm sorry, so sorry… and now Max…"

"The oracle said to hide, and I know why now. You know where all the Mortal Instruments are and how to get them. If Valentine had found you…" Jace huffed and squeezed Elena's small waist doing his best to ignore her tempting curves.

Elena smiled. Jace could feel it against his neck; her favorite spot; where his pulse was most significant. Elena felt Jace's pulse quicken against her lips. _There should not be such tempting shadowhunters_, she thought to herself.

A cough came from behind them, and Jace shoved Elena away and turned to face Clary. "Hey, are you okay?" Jace asked. Clary didn't answer, she only continued to cry like an upselt two-year-old. Jace tried to make the best of the situation at hand. "Clary, this is Elena. She, well… I wasn't always alone with Valentine. He would have her come train me so I could learn how demons moved. Elena has a lot of experience with them."

"How is she still alive? How does she look this young? Does she have some sort-of anti-aging power or something?" Clary asked sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh come now Clary, I know Jace has taught you better than that. I'm a vampire… And Jace happens to be one of my oldest friends." Elena smiled trying to emphasize "friends."

Clary fell onto her bed and cluched her sheets. She pulled them close to her chest.

_Geeze she's annoying_, Elena thought.

"Can I?" Jace asked Elena.

"Might as well," Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Clary, Elena is also a Daywalker," Jace braced himself for a scream fest, but Clary only scoffed.

"So whose blood did you drink?" Clary asked rolling her eyes. She sat herself strait up on the bed.

"No one's. I was born a shadowhunter. I was turned on my first adult raid. I'd just turned 18." Elena would not let Clary get to her.

"And Valentine?" Clary smoothed her sheets out, and slipped a hand in her pocket so slyly that not even Jace noticed.

"Valentine found me; I was trying to get a committee together to look at the rights of good demons. I was hoping we could fight side-by-side someday. Valentine found out that I was willing to do anything to get in with the committee in Idiris. I didn't know he was 'Valentine' at the time. I just loved to be with Jace; he was a great learner."

"Huh…" Clary started to slowly pull her hand out of her pocket. "Does anyone know what you are?"

"I try to keep that on the low. I don't need any attention drawn to me."

"And why is that?"

"Before I went on my raid, the Oracle Angel named me her Voice on Earth. Meaning, she gives me visions, I give them to Idiris. I don't think the Committee would be very happy to know that their Oracle is a vampire, let alone a Daywalker."

Clary narrowed her eyes and screamed, "You are no shadowhunter!" with another breath she yelled "Azrail!" A gleaming blade sprouted from Clary's hand. Jace nearly fell over from shock.

"Clary? Where did you get that?!" Jace demanded.

"Shut up Jace! And you!" Clary said turning to Elena who had been waiting for this since Clary first slipped her hand into her pocket, "Leave!" Clary took a shadowhunter battle stance.

"Jace!" Elena screamed baring her fangs, "Control her."

Jace ran towards Clary ready to rip the blade from her hands, but she kicked him square between the legs. Jace fell to the floor in pain.

_My hero_, Elena thought. "I will hurt you Clary." Elena sneered. Clary really was an idiot.

"Try me!" Clary screamed, but she found herself yelling at a wall.

Elena came out of nowhere and ripped the blade from Clary's hand. She knocked the girl down, and Clary's hand hit the dresser. Blood started seeping through the wound. Elena walked and held the glittering blade to Clary's neck.

"If memory serves, Azrail is a blade only shadowhunters can wield. When in the hands of a demon, the blade turns to ash… Believe me now?" Elena hissed drawing in her fangs. She turned to Jace, and helped him to his feet.

"You need to train her better Jace. I could kill her. I swear, by the Angel, if she attacks me for no reason again, I will end her." Elena broke Azrail and threw the pieces at Clary. "Think twice before attacking me again Clary Fray. It will be the last thing you ever do," she walked out of the room.

Who did she think she was? Stupid, stupid girl. _I was nothing but nice to her. How dare she!_ Elena thought as she walked the long halls of the Institute. She found herself pacing the library corridor.

"Elena?" A boy's voice echoed down the long hallway. Elena quickly turned around.

"Alec!" Elena squeaked as she ran and talked the dark-haired boy. Tumbling to the ground, Elena pressed her lips against Alec's warm mouth.

"Is there something you need to tell me Alexander?" A dark melodic voice spoke.

Alec kept his arms around Elena as he hauled them both off the ground.

"Magnus, this is Elena!" Alec answered with excitement in his voice.

"Ah yes," Magnus smiled. His hair was an unusual shade of purple with hot pink and electric blue tips. "I was worried for a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elena. Alec's told me everything about you."

"Likewise!" Elena said kissing Alec on the cheek. "I might need to borrow him a little later tonight though. Oh! And be good to him! He is my very best friend."

"Well as long as he is back with me by morning I don't mind. Oh and you must have room for me in your friendship." Magnus responded.

"Of course!" Elena said skipping to Magnus and kissing him on the cheek.

Magnus belted out a laugh and gathered Elena into a hug.

"I'm impressed Magnus. You aren't usually this friendly." Alec chuckled, pulling Elena back to him. _I've missed you. _Alec thought to Elena. She felt his heartbeat quicken. _Mmmm, why do you have to be gay?_

"Well its not everyday you get to meet a vampire this adorable." Magnus finished.

"Don't be fooled." Clary Spat as she limped down the hallway holding the back of her head. Fresh blood was now spilling from her wound.

How long had it been since Elena had fed? Her stomach lurched. "Alec," she whispered, circling her arms around her burning stomach. "is there a bird or a cat I can have? Its been a while."

Alec laughed, "C'mon, I'll do a little better than that." He lead Elena to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "Here you go bloodsucker." He launched a bag of blood towards Elena who quickly poked a hole in the bag with her fang.

"Since when… do you keep… bags of… blood… on hand?" Elena asked between gulps of the red liquid.

"We have another vampire that comes around every now and then. He's Izzy's new toy," Alec smiled at Elena, "He's at college right now though; in Florida I believe."

"Florida!?" Elena coughed. "Does he know he'll die in the sun?"

"Elena." Alec knew she was about to rant.

"Is he on a death wish?" Elena through her arms in the air.

"Elena.."

"I would've killed him for you if he was that desperate."

"ELENA!" Alec screamed interrupting what Elena thought was a beautifully crafted argument, "he's a daywalker."

It was silent for a while, "Like me?" Elena finally muttered out.

"Yes, like you. Only he wasn't born a shadowhunter. Apparently shadowhunter blood makes a vampire a Daywalker."

"Oh… so that's the boy I saw… Dark hair… glasses?"

"Yep. That's Simon." Alec nodded, his elbows on the island in the kitchen.

Elena finished sipping the last bit of blood in the bag down her throat. She took a good look at Alec. His shirts were fitting him much tighter. She could see his muscles through the fabric. Elena slid over to the boy. "I can't believe you are older than me now…" She ran a hand up the front of his shirt, gliding over his newly formed abs.

Alec gasped, "stop using your vampire-ness on me! Its not fair to Magnus."

Elena didn't stop, instead she put her other hand along his back and pulled Alec's shirt over his head. "He said you had to be back by morning." Standing on her toes Elena licked the pulsating vein at Alec's throat, causing him to moan. "We have to catch up on some things Alec."

Alec picked Elena up and sat her on the counter, one of her legs were on either side of his hips. How could this one girl turn him on when all others repulsed him; even other vampires. His thoughts were a blur. Alec found himself unbuttoning Elena's shirt and pulling it off her arms to reveal a black lacy bra. Elena pushed her hips forward and Alec started grinding.

"So you really have missed me," Alec said licking Elena's ear.

"Mmmmhhmmm." Not even Jace made her feel this way. No one made her feel this way. She'd never wanted anyone as much as Alec. When he told her he was gay, her heart shattered. It didn't make sense.

Alec moved to the edges of Elena's bra. Licking the inside, he barely touched her nipple with his tongue. He did this until Elena muttered, "Please, Alec…" This is what Alec desired about Elena. She acted like she needed him, she rarely took control, other than to initiate things; Elena needed Alec. And he loved that about her.

Alec unhooked Elena'a bra and let it slide to the kitchen floor. He took her nipple into his mouth, and she moaned louder. He massaged her other breast, and then switched. When he was done, Alec ran his tongue along her stomach.

They jumped when they heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Alec picked up Elena and kissed her everywhere but her lips while he took her to his room. He dropped her onto his bed, and locked the door to his room. Then he pulled off Elena's jeans, revealing the bra's matching lacy black thong.

"Shit!" Alec said, "Our stuff, its still in the kitchen."

"Leave it." Elena whispered pulling Alec's mouth onto hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth as she unbuttoned his jeans and began rubbing his bulge. Alec started moaning as he pulled Elena closer. His lips left her mouth and landed on her inner thigh. He looked up at the girl, she looked so, beautiful. Her fangs stuck out slightly from her lips, which meant one of two things: she was ready to fight, or she was turned on. Alec smiled knowing which it was.

He kissed her inner thighs, until he came to her thong. Normally, he'd just go for it. He'd take her thong off, stick his fingers and tongue in, make her orgasm; then she'd give him head. But this time, he wanted to hear her beg; he needed to hear her beg. So he licked the black fabric. It only took a minute maybe; she'd been wet to begin with, but now Elena was dripping and she was moving rhythmically towards Alec. "Alec, please. Please Alec!" How long had it been, maybe five minutes? He stopped licking.

"No Alec! Don't stop!"

He looked up at the girl. She looked so pitiful. Had it not been for her fangs sticking out, Alec wouldn't have known she was a vampire. He liked the idea of being able to cause this much desire with a being that showed little to now emotions.

"Have sex with me Elena." Alec said as he started rubbing Elena.

"What?!"

"You heard me… Have sex with me."

"Alec no… if I bite you… you are my… my…"

Alec chuckled, "What, your mate? I think I could live with that Elena…"

"Magnus…" Elena gasped as Alec slipped his fingers inside.

"Would heal… but I don't think you'll bite me… You've already looked. I know you look before every time you come find me. If there were any chance you would mate with me, you wouldn't be here. Plus, you have to bite AND then turn me for me to become your mate Elena." Alec shoved his fingers inside the girl, and she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "I know you want more… I want more."

Alec slipped off her thong, and when Elena didn't protest, Alec slipped out of his pants and boxers. He laid on the bed beside her. "No one, makes me feel this way Elena. No one. I've never found anyone who makes me want someone as much as you make me want you. My heart hurts when you are away." Pulling the covers back, they both slipped under the covers.

Alec's heartbeat thundered in her ears. He was being serious. He was nervous, but he wanted her. And it wasn't like last time when he wanted her to make up for what he couldn't get from Jace. He really wanted her. And Alec was willing to be turned in order to have her. When she thought of who she would mate with, she always thought of Alec.

Alec cupped her breast, and gently kissed her mouth. He slid his tongue in her mouth and searched for her fangs; he purposely nicked his tongue. The taste of Alec's blood filled Elena's mouth, and she pulled him closer to her moving her tongue with his, moaning. She popped one leg onto his pelvis and edged herself closer to him.

"Bite me Elena." Alec whispered in her ear. Grabbing her by the hair he moved her mouth to his neck. She pushed her pelvis towards him. His member grazed the outside of her, and she moaned.

"Alec…" she whispered against his neck, running her tongue along his shoulder and up to his ear.

"Bite me Elena, and I'll give you what you want."

Elena knotted one hand in Alec's hair the other she held firm at his neck. She sunk her fangs into Alec's neck, and hot blood poured into her mouth. Alec shoved himself inside Elena and they both gave a loud moan. They moved in a rhythmic pattern.

"Alec, Alec, Alec," Elena dug her nails into Alec's arms, she shook as she orgasmed, and Alec soon came too. He collapsed on top of Elena; she smiled as his heart thudded against her chest. Alec pushed himself up and kissed Elena's jawbone.

"Oh Elena…" Alec rolled onto his side and pulled Elena close. Stay with me tonight. I'll be with Magnus in the morning. I just… I just don't want you to go."

"You'll get too attached."

"Maybe its time I really settled down Elena. Like a normal person."

"Being gay is normal." Elena stroked Alec's cheek with her fingertips.

"Well then, maybe I want to be strait now." There was no joking in Alec's voice. "Elena I'm serious. Say the word and I'll mate with you. I'll figure it out with Magnus. He and I are growing apart anyways. He's gone all the time."

"Take a shower with me," Elena said as she headed toward the bathroom. Alec hung his head. He had no choice but to follow. What had changed about him since he last saw Elena? He loved Magnus. And yet he loved Elena. Elena could give him what Magnus couldn't. But how did that all change? How did he come to this realization of love with Elena?


End file.
